Hunting In The Shadows
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 . The story of what goes on in the Shadow world when they're not fighting demons. Find out about the secret relationships between the Shadowhunters and Downworlders and Mundanes. Black leather and Seraph blades have never been hotter than this.


**Hunting In The Shadows**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for The Mortal Instrument Series. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **This story isn't based on any particular variation of the series. You can picture the characters how they look in the movie or the TV show or even how you pictured them in your head while reading the books, it doesn't matter.**

 **Also the characters will be at random stages of their development and are not based on any particular point in their storyline.**

 **The locations written in this story will be inspired by all three variations of the story but will mostly be made up places in the institute or around the city.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

Beads of sweat glistened on Jace's chest from the bright lights shining overhead in the training room.

Jace, as was the usual, was shirtless.

His sparring partner and Parabatai, Alec, was dripping sweat from his forehead while dark patches seeped into his dark shirt.

The pair had been wrestling for a few hours now and were panting like dogs.

Jace had ultimately overpowered Alec, ending up with Alec on his back and Jace's thighs pressed against either side of his neck.

Jace rolled off of Alec and rose to his feet before offering his hand to Alec.

Alec reached up and grasped Jace's hand, letting Jace pull him to his feet.

Jace gave Alec a slap on the back, it was a good workout.

'I almost had you' Alec defended his loss.

'The key word being almost, Alec' Jace grinned.

Alec chuckled.

While Alec and Jace chatted, Alec's eyes roamed over Jace's sweaty chest.

As much as he tried to tell himself he didn't, Alec loved Jace, all he wanted to do was hold him, touch him, kiss him.

But he couldn't.

Jace wasn't interested, he loved Alec, but as nothing more than a brother.

But even though Alec knew that, he still held out hope.

After all, Jace had still loved Clary when he thought she was his sister.

Annoyingly, Alec's longing stare was interrupted by a particularly annoying little red head.

Alec watched as Jace's eyes lit up at the sight of her and instantly felt sick to his stomach.

Alec made a move to leave the room, but Jace and Clary were already walking towards the door.

'Keep practicing' Jace yelled back to Alec, teasingly.

Alec couldn't help but smile as he now stood alone in the training room.

His smiled quickly faded as the reality once again set in.

Alec had to get some fresh air, he couldn't stay in this stuffy room with the smell of Jace's body odour hanging in the air.

Alec could get high off the smell but it just reminded him of what he couldn't have.

Alec made his way outside the institute and into the streets of Manhattan.

He had glamoured himself to avoid the possibility of having to talk to or make eye contact with someone.

He walked all the way to Central Park.

After walking through the park, Alec noticed a small block of toilets a little way off the path.

It was only when he saw the toilets that he realised how much he needed to pee.

Alec looked at the toilets and saw the weeds around the walls were overgrown, the sign saying "Male" was so faded you could barely read it and colourful graffiti covered most of the walls.

Alec knew this park well but had never needed to use the toilet so he never even noticed it was there.

He turned his head to look further up ahead and saw that close to the path leading out onto the busy road was a much nicer toilet block, one that he remembered builders working on only a few months ago.

He noticed a steady stream of people flowing in and out of the new toilet block and decided to just use the old one.

It was a lot closer and as far as he could tell, empty.

He walked into the dimly lit bathroom and saw two cubicles against the wall and a long urinal opposite them.

He saw one door was closed but expected that was just how the door hung and that no one was actually in there.

The smell of the bathroom smacked Alec in the face, at first, he wanted to gag but he quickly got used to the smell.

Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but he actually found himself enjoying the smell.

The tiles on the floor were a putrid mix of green and brown, thankfully he noted that it was actually the colour of the tiles and not something else.

The sink by the entrance had rust around the taps and no soap or hand wash in sight meant that this bathroom definitely was not used anymore.

Alec had always been too embarrassed to use the urinal and had always used a cubicle.

Even though he couldn't see anyone and was sure no one would come in, he still made his way over to the cubicle.

It was only when he faced the cubicles that he realised the one on the left was occupied.

A little red line indicated that the door was locked, but whoever was in there was so quiet that he wasn't even sure it was occupied at all and not locked by a couple of kids causing trouble for someone in the future.

Alec shrugged it off and walked into the open cubicle.

He immediately noticed there was a small circular hole cut into the middle wall separating the two cubicles.

It was closer to the door than the toilet so even if it was used for a peek hole, Alec was confident they wouldn't see anything.

Alec closed and locked the door before tearing off a piece of toilet paper and using it to lift up the seat.

The water in the toilet was already a dark shade of yellow, he was just thankful it wasn't brown.

Alec reached down and unzipped the fly on his black trousers, he reached inside and pulled down the waistband of his underwear.

Alec grasped onto the shaft of his cock and in one swift motion, pulled it out.

Alec's seven inch soft cut cock hung in the air.

He grasped the base and aimed the tip at the porcelain.

A moment later, a steady stream of clear piss flowed from the tip of his penis.

Alec drunk a lot of water, so he wasn't surprised to see his piss like this.

Alec instinctively aimed at the side of the bowl to create as little sound as possible.

He let his head fall back and exhaled deeply at the release.

A good thirty seconds later the last few drops splashed into the water.

Alec gave his cock a little shake to ensure the last few drops were gone but his cock quickly started to grow at the movement.

' _Shit'_ Alec thought to himself as his cock grew too big to push back through his fly.

Alec's cock continued to grow until it reached its full length of ten inches.

Alec didn't have a lot of down time at the institute and his body's needs were often neglected.

On occasion, when he would have a quiet day, he would masturbate furiously to images of a shirtless and sweaty Jace in his mind.

But he mostly just ignored his urges to masturbate and instead focused his energy on training.

' _Stuff it'_ Alec thought to himself.

He deserved a little me time.

Alec grasped the base of his hard cock and began stroking it gently.

Suddenly, Alec froze when he heard the squeak of a sneaker in the cubicle next to his.

Alec's suspicions that if there was actually anyone in there at all were just busted.

Alec stood silent as he looked at the thin black wall separating himself and this stranger.

He looked at the hole again and quickly realised that it was a glory hole.

Although Alec was about as inexperienced as someone could possibly be, he knew what went where and he knew what that hole was for.

Most of his knowledge came from stories Jace had told him about the various woman he had been with.

It killed Alec to hear it, but it also turned him on picturing Jace all hot and sweaty with his throbbing cock being sucked.

Suddenly it dawned on Alec what the man in the cubicle was doing, he was waiting.

Alec had never done anything like this in his life but his cock couldn't deny the horniness of the idea of it.

Alec took a deep breath and turned to face the wall.

He grabbed his stele and removed his glamour.

He moved at a snail's pace, but eventually, the head of his cock was pushed through the hole, followed closely by the rest of his shaft.

Alec stopped when his black jeans pressed against the wall.

Alec waited a moment, but nothing happened.

Had the man left?

Was the man the one expecting to be sucked?

Alec didn't know.

He waited a moment longer before deciding not to go through with it and pulling out.

His cock had barely moved when it was swallowed down the man's throat in one go.

Alec grunted loudly and slammed his body against the wall.

His body convulsed as the new sensation took over his senses.

The man began expertly sucking the entirety of Alec's cock, bobbing forward and backward in one swift motion.

Alec's body was in sensory overload, he had never felt so much pleasure in his life, and he never could have imagined that it would feel this good.

As much as Alec tried to control himself, his orgasm came after barely a minute of sucking had passed.

'ORGH ORGH ORGH ARGH ARGHHH HU-HARRRRRGH' Alec couldn't help but grunt as his load erupted from his cock.

A few weeks worth of cum shot out the end of Alec's cock and down the man's throat.

Cum filled the man's mouth but he expertly swallowed each shot of cum before it became too much.

Alec's body started to convulse as the man continued to suck his cock.

His cock was quickly becoming too sensitive and he had to pull away.

Alec quickly pulled back and collapsed onto the rim of the toilet, he panted heavily, his cock head was bright red and his shaft was glistening with a sheen of the man's spit.

Even after its explosion, Alec's cock remained hard.

Alec's chest rose and fell heavily as he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

He couldn't believe he just did that, he had never felt so dirty and so hot in his life.

Suddenly, something caught Alec's eye.

The man's cock was slowly being pushed through the hole into Alec's cubicle.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This mysterious man will be a known character from the series, it's not just some random.**

 **I would love to hear from you with any feedback or suggestions for future storylines.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
